Bandanna
by Lunchbox413
Summary: Kanda doesn't really like Lavi's bandanna all that much...until he accidentally finds an interesting use for it. KandaxLavi Pairing


**Bandanna**

**Rating: T for boys kissing and some sexual implications**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this DGM or any of the characters. If I did, both Lavi and Kanda would be locked in an observation room together for my endless amusement.**

**Author's Note: This is not supposed to be the current time-line of the show. Picture the boys a little bit younger, like early-mid teens. **

* * *

><p>Kanda doesn't really like Lavi's bandanna all that much. He thinks the redhead looks much better with his hair falling around his face rather than sticking up out of the clashing piece of fabric in all directions. He tells Lavi this often, hoping the younger teen will give in and abandon the silly hairpiece, but after a few attempts, it seems that the stupid Rabbit is determined to continue wearing it. Kanda is not one to give up so easily though, and he makes sure to <em>accidentally<em> remove the bothersome accessory at every available opportunity.

One not so special night, while distracting the young Bookman from his studies (as he's done far too many nights before) in the library, Kanda reaches up to remove the bandanna from Lavi's forehead. Keeping the slightly taller boy pressed tightly up against a bookcase in the far back corner of the room, he hopes that his talented tongue will be enough to divert attention from the action. However, his plan proves futile when the redhead reaches up and catches his hand just before it reaches its goal. Releasing his captive, Kanda pulls back a little and glares at the hand gripping his wrist.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan," Lavi says with a smile, "but I really need to go back to studying. The Old Panda wants me to have that whole stack of books memorized by tomorrow and I've only made it through three of them so far."

"Don't call me that." Kanda snaps, snatching his hand out of the other teen's grip. The redhead either doesn't notice his frustration or chooses to ignore it because he continues on talking as if Kanda hasn't said anything at all.

"Believe me, I'd much rather spend my time playing with you. The books he chose for tonight are so boring. I don't know why it's important for me to know how different ships are built and what the responsibilities of each crew member are. Oh! And he also gave me a few on the Marinas of the world. He wants me to know about each and every ship harbor. I'm supposed to know the history of each harbor and the culture surrounding each one. And I—"

Kanda finds himself growing increasingly irritated with each sentence spilling from the other boy's lips and so he quickly covers them with his own, catching Lavi's words in his mouth and suppressing them into small moans. This kiss is like the starting gun in a race and, once again, they're off, mouths and hands moving in unsystematic rhythms that not even they can make sense of.

They can't make sense of any of this, really. With all they've been taught, they know this should not work, and it most definitely shouldn't work so well. But they've found that everything they do seems to defy the expectations of the world, so they've stopped asking how or why, and have decided to simply take it as it is.

A significant amount of time goes by before Kanda remembers his goal from earlier, and he, again, reaches up to try and remove that annoying piece of fabric that the redhead wears like he wears his current alias. As far as Kanda can tell, the young bookman only wears the bandanna to fit the part of his "character" and the Japanese teen has no need for any of that. He knows the truth and he likes to think he knows the real person underneath the alias known as, _Lavi_.

Much to his disappointment (and irritation), he's caught again and the redhead pulls back, giving his best friend an obnoxious smirk.

"That was very naughty, Yuu-chan." Lavi winks his one visible eye, causing a blush to rise up on the other boy's cheeks. "That's another 35 minutes that I should have been reading. I hope you feel bad tomorrow when Bookman freaks out on me."

Kanda grumbles and snatches his hand away, the same as he did earlier. He knows he won't feel bad. Not even a little bit. But he will feel bad if he doesn't get that infuriating bandanna off.

He glares at it, completely ignoring the stupid rabbit, who's incessantly yammering on about his books again. Kanda often tunes the younger boy out when he's talking about his books. He's never been that into books…or reading…or studying…or pretty much anything related to the library at all. In fact, he hardly ever came in here at all until Lavi came to live at the order.

He decides to try a different approach with the bandanna, using the junior Bookman's incessant talking as a distraction.

Surprisingly, it works. Kanda quickly reaches up and pulls the bandanna down over the redhead's eyes, his nose, and then to his open mouth where it gets snagged.

Lavi tries to yell at him, but the bandanna is caught in his mouth and his words come out muffled and misshapen. He quickly pulls the hairpiece out of his mouth and lets it rest around his neck like a scarf. "Hey! What'd you do that for? Were you trying to suffocate me or something?"

Kanda scoffs. "If I wanted to suffocate you, I would do it during one of your 6 hour naps that you take every day."

Lavi glares. "My naps are not 6 hours long and I definitely don't get to take them every day…but I would like to. I mean, how am I supposed to be at my best when Bookman's got me studying and reading all night and Komui's got me training and killing akuma all day long? A guy can only do so much on no sleep before he starts to go crazy. You know what I mean, Yuu?"

The yammering Bookman doesn't give his blue-haired friend time to respond before he's saying something else, carrying on about one thing after another.

Kanda feels his gaze drifting back and forth between the younger Exorcist's mouth and the bandanna around his neck. He wonders if it will really work, this new plan he's formulated, and if he should really go through with it. But Lavi's mouth shows no signs of coming to a stop and he decides that it's worth a shot. Anything that will shut the rambling Rabbit up is worth a try.

Moving even quicker than he did before, Kanda reaches up and pulls the bandanna up, this time purposefully catching it on Lavi's open mouth. The redhead tries to protest, but Kanda pulls it tight, making it impossible for the young Bookman to verbalize anything more than muffled noises.

Lavi grips the older teen's wrists tightly, trying to pull them away so he can free his mouth, but Kanda proves to be a bit stronger than his slightly taller comrade.

Leaning in so that the tips of their noses are touching, Kanda smirks at his best friend with complete satisfaction. "I've finally found a use for this irritating piece of fabric."

Lavi glares at him, but stops fighting. There's a playful curiosity in his emerald eye that lets Kanda know he's on board with whatever it is that other Exorcist has planned.

Kanda keeps a hold on the bandanna with one hand and moves his other to stroke his captive's cheek gently. "Now, be a good boy and stay _very _quiet," he commands, before burying his nose in the younger teen's neck.

Lavi tries to say something, but one sharp look from the Japanese boy immediatly shuts him up. He actually manages to stay quiet for the rest of the time, except for the small whimpers he unintentionally lets out whenever the blunette's teeth graze a sensitive spot.

The first hints of sunrise can be seen through the library's giant windows when Kanda finally releases his not-so-innocent victim. He can't remember when they moved to the floor, but he sits up and ties his hair back up in its usual ponytail, before standing up to straighten out his clothing.

Lavi concedes to stay on the floor, mumbling something about taking a nap and Kanda can't help but give the red-head a small smile. He kneels down and plants a chaste kiss on the younger boy's lips before getting up to head back to his room. He only takes a few steps before stopping and turning back to the sleepy redhead.

"Hey, Rabbit."

Lavi sits up, giving his best friend a questioning look. "What is it Yuu-chan?"

"Can you…meet me tonight…after dinner at our usual training spot in the woods?" He tries to hide the slight uneasiness in his voice, still hating that this mere Bookman-in-training somehow manages to bring him so far out of his shell.

Lavi gives a gentle smile that reassures his nervous friend. "I'm sure I can sneak away from the old geezer for a couple hours. Around sunset, you said?"

Kanda nods and turns to leave.

"It's so romantic, Yuu-chan, asking me to meet you at sunset!"

The older boy groans and quickens his pace towards the library's exit, but the redhead can't resist teasing just a bit more.

"I'll make sure I look extra pretty for you!"

Kanda stops suddenly, his hands clenched in tight fists and Lavi smirks, knowing he's once again gotten under the older teen's skin. But it disappears when the long-haired Exorcist turns back to him with a smirk even more devious than his own.

"Just make sure you wear that bandanna…I'm sure I'll be needing it again."

"Yuu-chan! That's so mean!" Lavi's whines loudly as Kanda leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this! It's my first DGM fic ever so let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
